This invention relates to a cleaner cartridge, in particular for cleaning audio and video tape recorders and players, such as read, record, guide and entrainment parts thereof, such as magnetic heads, capstan shafts and pinch rollers. As is known, such cartridges comprise a reservoir for a detergent liquid having the task of moistening the cartridge parts which will come in contact with the parts to be cleaned of tape recorders or players.
The current state of the art provides different systems for cleaning the main parts of such apparatus as tape recorders or players, for which patent applications have been filed also by the same applicants. However, all these systems provide for the reservoir to be incorporated immovably in the cleaner cartridge or to be attached externally thereto in the form of a small dropper bottle.
In the former case it is impossible to wipe all of the moving or fixed parts of the cartridge which will come in contact with the apparatus parts to be cleaned, and in the latter case the use of a cartridge with a small bottle becomes more unwieldy and expensive.